A shoe sole of this type has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,484. According to that patent, the two sole members are interconnected by an array of tubular studs rising from the periphery of the outsole and surrounding respective pins integral with the insole. The insole and outsole members may be made from plastic material.